List of Characters
Here is a list of the characters who have appeared in Team Stupendous Z: Heroes Team Stupendous * Brian Lodge as Carey Dawson-Tremaine/Peacemaker (Kaito Dōson-Toremein): A purple-eyed boy with rocky brown hair who moved from his birthplace of Dallas, Texas to the city of Rockville due to his birth father getting a job as a teacher in Abraham Lincoln High. He is the leader of Team Stupendous who will do anything with his friends to stop criminals from ruining their and other people’s day plans. As Peacemaker, he has the power to hug enemies using spiritual arms which paralyze them and he has the ability to change hearts. His other powers are temporary Atlantic powers and sometimes the ability to see ghosts with the help of a watch, and his finishing move is called the “power of love”. His vehicle is the Peace Car. ** Sugar Moore as Carina/Lovergirl (Kiara): Carey/Peacemaker’s genderswapped self who made her first appearance in Gender Bent!. She ** Mark Evans as Dusk (Yūgure): Peacemaker’s talking pet black cat who made his first appearance in Unlucky Number 13!. He is a shapeshifter, as implied * Fumi Hiraka as Lauren Stevenson/Primarina (Reina Sutībunson): A green-eyed girl with black hair who is shy when she is really active which means she wants to do something fun. She started out without friends until Carey befriended and later developed a crush on her when he first moved to Rockville and attended Abraham Lincoln High. She is Team Stupendous’ only main female member. As Primarina, she is much skilled at ballet than in the daytime, and she has the ability to use her favorite dance moves as attacks; however, she does have flirtations due to her beauty, which she uses to charm male enemies sometimes, and her finishing move is called the “graceful swan”. Her vehicle is the Gliding Dancer. ** Jaiden Tipton as Larry/Ballerino (Reiko): Lauren/Primarina’s genderswapped self who made his first appearance in The Boy Who Saves the Day!. He is an ** Terri Edwards as Dia (Dīa): Primarina’s talking parrot who made her debut in Bring Your Pet To School Day!. She * Daniel Kenneth Richardson as Kyle Myers/Ballkid (Masaaki Maiyāzu): A yellow-eyed boy with brown hair who is a nervous kid by day, but braver by night. He used to be bullied until Carey comorted him when he first attended Abraham Lincoln High, and soon, he, Carey, and Lauren became best friends. As it implies, this young athlete will do anything to brave his fears when it comes to daring rescue missions and action-packed fun. As Ballkid, he has the ability to change his suit when it comes to using different ball sports as powers as his name goes, and his finishing move is called the “strikeout”. His vehicle is the Sports-Mobile. ** Charlotte Jackson as Kylie/Ballgirl (Misao): Kyle/Ballkid’s genderswapped self who made her first appearance in Gender Bent!. She ** Joel Scott as Edmond (Takuto): Ballkid’s talking pet lizard who made his debut in Bring Your Pet To School Day!. He * Eddy Curtis II as Adam Jones/Punkguy (Jiroe Jōnzu): An orange-eyed boy with brown hair who is rivals with Carey most of the time. Despite this, he is friends with him, Lauren, and Kyle, and his rivalry with Carey developed in the episode “Peacemaker’s Got Your Back!”. However, he joined Team Stupendous for helping Peacemaker, Primarina, and Ballkid stop Spider Queen from stealing a huge vase from the museum’s gemstone exhibit. As Punkguy, he has the ability to rock on by using his weapon, his electric guitar, which shows that he is a musician, even in the day, and his finishing move is called the “ending riff”. His vehicle is the Yellow Submarine. ** Salvator Keene as Stravinsky (Sutorabinsukī): Punkguy’s talking pet rabbit who made his debut in Bring Your Pet To School Day!. He * Jimmy Person as Krypto the TS Puppy (): Honorary Members * Lewis Erickson as Zachary Stu McCarthy/Nutboy (Taiga Suchu Makkāshī): A brown-eyed boy who is a huge fan on squirrels. He * Stacy Emily Jones as Pauline Kete/Miss Fashion (Hiromi Kete): A light purple-eyed girl who made her debut in Beauty and the Boys!. She is the daughter of French fashion design Pierre la Kete and this can be the reason why she is rich. She used to be a normal girl until she, Zachary, and William were appointed as honorary members of Team Stupendous for helping Peacemaker, Primarina, Ballkid, and Punkguy return a famous painting to the art museum. As Miss Fashion, she has the powers and abilities to * Louis Swanson as William T. Brooks/The Nerd (Fujin Seodoa Burukkusu): A dark orange-eyed boy who is also one of the school nerds. * Hanna Flores as Bridgette Steward/Faerie (Eiko Suchuwādo): A young honorary member of Team Stupendous with fairy powers who made her debut in A Fairy Tale of a Fairy Girl! She is also a very powerful superhero due to getting new powers from any crystal she finds. Additional Members * Britannia Shang as Mei Chan/Panda Girl (Aya Chan): A panda-like girl from China who made her debut in Kung-Fu Panda Girl!. * Madison Conte as Millie Grosser/Spectra (Runa Gurossā): A ghost-like girl who made her debut in Spectra the Ghost Girl!. ** Lorelei Headey as Shade (Shēdo): Spectra’s ghost sidekick who accompanies her in Team Stupendous’ missions. * Ruth Lessie as Bronwen Campbell/Copper Girl (Keiko Kyanberu): Rocker Boy/Metal Man’s sidekick and crush who made her debut in Metal Man and Copper Girl!. * James Fee as Steven Grosser/Arctic Freezer (Keniyan Gurossā): Spectra’s younger brother who made his debut in The Arctic Freezer!. * Reece Trueblood as Tamar Stations-Grosser/Atlantica (Obaa Eki-Gurossā): Spectra and Arctic Freezer’s stepsister Former Members * Kenneth Lee as Musashi Makoshi/Musashi (Musashi Makoshi): Ray/Nintoku’s older brother who made his debut in Brothers To Be Exact!. * Daniel Guzman as Jake Jones/Rocker Boy/Metal Man (Hazuki Jōnzu): Adam/Punkguy’s older cousin who made his first appearance in You’re Not the Only One, Punkguy: Rocker Boy’s Here!. * Owen Nyguen as Desmond Connors/Firefly (Tetsu Konāzu): Carey/Peacemaker’s old friend and Dylan/Armadylan’s former arch nemesis who made his debut in Old Friend...Or Enemy?. He and Carey went to school together when he was still living in Dallas, which implies that he (Desmond) is from Dallas as well. As Firefly, he can shine brightly to lead paths, see in the dark, * Trinity May as Alice Stevenson/Swonna (Itsuki Sutībunson): Lauren/Primarina’s cousin who made her debut in Cousin After Cousin!. She is Rachel’s mother and the revealed female former Team Stupendous member. She loves ballets, classical music, playing the violin, and art. She has a fear of being in small spaces, no matter how many times she tries to overcome it. As Swonna, she has some of the same powers as Primarina, but she has other abilities such as creating mirages, create a wing wind, make the feathers in her costume glow to see in the dark, play a hypnotic song, and dash magically. Her finishing move is called the “spinning finale”. International Members Canadian Team Stupendous * Benjamin LeBlanc as Thomas O’Donnell/Raccoon (Satoshi Odoneru): The leader of the Canadian Team Stupendous who made his appearance in * Bradley Kempner as Joe Richards/Mystic Phoenix (Mamane Richāzu): A mystic dancer and a member of the Canadian Team Stupendous who made his appearance in Dance of the Mystic Phoenix Boy!. As Mystic Phoenix, he has the ability to * Ariel Cohen as Mary Hymes/Lambi (Suiren Haimu): French Team Stupendous * Evie Andrews as Felicity Auguste/Lady Celestia (Masako Ōgyusuto): The leader of the French Team Stupendous who made her appearance in Switching Sides!. As Lady Celestia, she has the ability to * Robert Wesley as Chamo Leon (Kintaro): A super spy and a member of the French Team Stupendous who made his appearance in Super Spy Chamo Leon!. He has the ability to blend in the background, * Susan Romano as Gracie O’Donnell/French Hen (Haruka Odoneru): Raccoon’s sister from France and a member of the French Team Stupendous who made her appearance in Japanese Team Stupendous * Kana Ono as Miyumi Toriyama/Bloom: * Misao Nakamoto as Hinoka Hanyu/Candi: * Asami Ebina as Yumi Tatsu/Pastella: Yosh Team Stupendous * as Ben/Mr. Love (Shigeru): * as Vi/Pristine (Piko Ayatsuji): * as Kent/Superstar (Takuya): Indian Team Stupendous * Tyrone Austin as Rajneesh Gwani/Tigerkid (Yoshitake Guwani): Autralian Team Stupendous * Arthur Halley as Joey Keenan/Super Joey (Kotetsu Kīnan): * Neil Knight as Ned Massey/Arach-Ned (Toroba Masshī): Chinese Team Stupendous * Seiko Rosenberg as Lin Lao/Empress Newton (Ryobi Raosu): The leader of the Chinese Team Stupendous who made her first appearance in * Vic Huang as Qing Chan/Kicky Mystical (Takumi Chan): A fighter and a member of the Chinese Team Stupendous who made his first appearance in Firebreather Has a Cousin?!. The anti-hero Firebreather’s cousin from China, he has magically improved fighting skills. His daytime name is Qing Chan. Other Heroes * Nora Guenther as Arista (Arisuta): A mysterious heroine who made her first appearance in You Can’t Arista!. She has the ability to use her dance moves to charm males * Jude Alarcon as Chester Butcher/Chester Cheshire (Jun’ichi Nikuya): An illusionist who made his debut in The Amazing Chester Cheshire!. As Chester Cheshire, he can make illusions, turn invisible with his cape, shoot out cards, and use a useful hat to hide or attack. His finishing move is called the “grand finale”. ** Kassandra Quentin as Chet (Chetto): Chester Cheshire’s magical pet cat with a telepathic voice who made his debut in Chet, the Cheshire Cat!. * Delia Lujan as Kotori Shenmue/Fangirl (Kotori Shenmue): An imperial Japanese maiden who is secretly a young samurai girl. She was once a dragon because she was trapped in a dragon gong by her late mother, who had to use the last of her magic to seal her inside to protect her from harm, but at the cost of her life. That is until Team Stupendous, Spider Queen, her moth fairies, Nintoku, and his Red Ninjas accidentally freed her from the gong during a mission to stop Spider Queen’s cousin Starrina and her friends from stealing the magic from the palace and she helped them do so. Her main arsenal are two fans that allow her to fly and also a bamboo stick that can transform into a sword for swordplay. * Laurel Nielsen as Moxy Butcher/Little Stinker (Zuruko Nikuya): Chester Cheshire’s niece who made her first appearance in Allies * Bruce Holley as Mr. Thomas Jackson (Tenjuro Jakuson): Team Stupendous and their classmates’ daytime teacher * Michael “Mikey” Greenaway as Principal Jake Salter (Ichigo Sorutā): The principal of Abraham Lincoln High who * William Parker as Mayor Rob Cantor (Shinnosuke Kantōru-shichō): The mayor of Rockville who * Dexter Chiplock as Wilson Brewster (Nanako Buryūsutā): A world-famous zoologist who made his debut in A Trip in the Safari!. * Luke Monroe as himself (Ruku Matsuhisa): The current President of the Blunder Games who first appeared in Primarina and Peacemaker Noir!. He was first mentioned in * Cadence Bellow as Nathan Jones (Showtaro Jōnzu): Team Stupendous’ friend from Dakestown who first appeared in When Carey Met Nathan!. He * Julia Ruiz as Rachel Stevenson (Haruko Sutībunson): Lauren/Primarina’s niece who made her first appearance in ALH’s First Science Fair!. She * Liu Yuan as Sensei Dento (Dento): Carey/Peacemaker’s hero and master who made his first appearance in * Robin Lindbeck as Jacob Hoffman (Hiro Hofuman): * Nick Belmont as Fukui Atsumoto (Fukui): * as Shujaa (): * Lizzie Wolfe as Red (Reddo): A mystic girl who made her first appearance in To Save a Phoenix!. * Abigail Harding as Darryl (Kazunari): Carey/Peacemaker’s friend from Kenya who made his debut in A Holday in Kenya!. * Kiki Emerson as Princess Amaya (Amaya-hime): Lauren/Primarina’s ally from Taroshima who made her first appearance in Arise, Aquabear!. * Rosalynde Black Jr. as Brayden Myers (Takuzo ''Maiyāzu): Kyle/Ballkid’s stepbrother who made his first appearance in Stepbrother Kyle!. * Erika Fryer as Aidan (''Eisuke): One of Team Stupendous’ biggest fans who made his debut in Aidan and Ballkid’s First Meet!. Like Gideon, he seems to know about them as he is dreaming to become one of them someday and hoping to get their autographs. * Cassie Bolton as Miranda “Mira” Hansen (Mira Hansen): Emma/Spider Queen’s new next-door neighbor who made her first appearance in Fancy Neighbor!. A fashionable young miss, she is friends with Emma and Pauline because they too dress up fancily. * Matilda Kragten as Cara Hansen (Motoko Hansen): Mira’s nosy little sister who made her first appearance in Fancy Neighbor!. She is best friends with Mothranda (Lucina), Navy, and Kimiko. * as Cheka (): A young boy who is a * as Samantha Lane (Nodoka Rēn): A student of Abraham Lincoln High who serves as the waitress of Spider Cafe. * Grant Callison as Prince Luis (Toshiro-ōji): The prince of the kingdom of Bennington who made his debut in Search For the Iocane!. * Oona Koston as Adalaide (Aderēdo): Prince Luis’ Defender trainee who made her debut with him in the same episode they debuted in. * Jayden McCarthy as Kennie (Kenshiro): One of the last of a tribe of unknown anthropomorphic lizards who made his first appearance in Home to Anthropomorphic Lizards!. He ** Guy Madthing as Drake (Satsuki): One of Kennie’s friends who ** Esteriki Payton as Rex (Hōchū): Another of Kennie’s friends who ** Clarissa Wittenberg as Lizzy (Elena): Another of Kennie’s friends who * Travis J Gartrell as King Drazen (Yasunori-kingu): The ruler of Konya Grove who * Felix Thornton as Prince Coda (Shougo-oji): The prince of Konya Grove who is one of Team Stupendous’ allies. He is also king of the Branch of Life. ** Lillian Misaki as Queen Drea (Saaya-joō hime): Coda’s new wife who *** Peyton Nyguen as Sim (Moe): One of Coda’s friends who *** Adon Dangda as Wan (Nishikido): Another of Coda’s friends who *** Gabriella Pham as Jeema (Tina): Another of Coda’s friends who is Millie/Spectra’s mentor in becoming on mjuzi. She *** as Tani (): ** Amaya Meadows as Chief Alla (Kaoruko-chīfu): The chief of the Wastes of Konya Grove. She ** Jerome Howard as Dagen (Saitō): * Gwendoline Vocino as Princess Zoya (Nagisa-hime): The princess of Konya Grove who * as Prince Hamza (): A rebel prince who was Ezmarelda’s stepson. After betraying her for his love for Zoya and his choice to become Drazen’s successor the right way, * as Captain Isla (): A rebel princess who was one of Ezmarelda’s daughters. After betraying her for the truth, she was promoted by Drazen to become the leader of Konya Grove’s Royal Guard. She chooses her four friends to accompany her to protect the kingdom from harm. * Monica Douglas as Tashie (Saori): A female ninja who once was one of Damien’s lackeys, but she betrayed him for her temporary crush on Peacemaker in Tashie Switches Sides!. She is one of * Andrea Yuki as Kimiko Isata (Isata Kimiko): Mothranda’s classmate and second best friend who moved to Rockville from Tokyo, Japan. She made her first appearance in First Day of School Trial!. * Zariahanna Charlene Boyle as Navy (Kaigun): One of Mothranda’s friends who loves the color blue. She made her first appearance in My New Blue Friend!. * Flo Marian Ryder as Jude Wang (Kimimaro Ō): Mothranda’s wolfy love interest whom she meets in One Plus One Equals Us!. He is also Andy/Mozart’s little brother. * Emily Owens as Keenan Lane (Tomura Rēn): Samantha’s little brother who befriends Mothranda in Copycat In Spider Cafe!. Criminals (with their good daytime identities) Main Villains * Eric Williamson as Bruno Jose Rodriguez/Gideon/Ultra Brainstorm (Buraku Yamanoi): A mad scientist who drives a mobile laboratory throughout Rockville by night. This crazed boy is bent on nothing less than imagination domination; however, in An Unlikely Friendship! and other episodes, he is shown to have an unlikely friendship with Carey/Peacemaker. His weapons are various inventions in which he uses or tries to use on Team Stupendous, and he has a robot he calls “Robo-Toad” as a companion; however, his smarts are no match for Team Stupendous. In the daytime, he is sweet and polite to Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and his daytime name is BJ Rodriguez. ** Paul Yandell as Robo-Toad (Robohikigaeru): Gideon’s favorite robot minion who ** Willow Parsons as Toad-ette (Hikigaeru): Gideon’s second robot who made her debut in Toadette to the Rescue!. * Katie Dobrik as Yvonne Lee/Starrina (Gojika Rī): Emma/Spider Queen’s cousin and also Nintoku’s crush who made her debut in Cousin VS Cousin!. She has the same powers as her cousin, except she uses stars for her powers. ** The Star Moths are Starrina’s minions who made their debut in Starry Spider Moth Fairies!. They do *** Alexandria Fleming as Mosquita (Mosukīta): Starrina’s fourteen year old humanoid star moth sister who made her first appearance in A Star Moth On the Moon!. Her clothes somewhat resemble a hitwoman from a Konya Grove * Peyton Marx as Raymond Makoshi/Nintoku (Nintoku Makoshi): A mysterious ninja who is almost never involved in actual fighting. Most of the time, he relies on his henchmen, who are called “Red Ninjas”, to do his dirty work. His goal is to be good at everything due to boasting about being the best, and makes sure his Red Ninjas step in line and let him lead the way on missions to take the greatest assets in Rockville, mostly the Team Stupendous Headquarters. In the day, he is shown to be Japanese-American; he has an interest of watching Japanese ninja movies and his brother is shown to be a former Team Stupendous member. He is also friends with Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and the lead singer of his band Clan Z. His daytime name is Ray Makoshi. ** The Red Ninjas (all have different voice actors) are the minions of Nintoku. They are young red ninja costumed ninjas whose numbers vary from episode to episode, from as little as three to well over a dozen. In the day, four of them are Ray’s younger siblings and their names are Jin, Taro, Keith, and Marvin respectively. ** Cara Piazza as the Mini Red Ninja (): A tiny and cute Red Ninja who was supposed to spy on Team Stupendous but won Primarina and Ballkid’s affection and later Peacemaker’s. ** Shao Ling () is Nintoku’s pet tiger cub who made his debut in Nintoku and Shao Ling!. * Team Tremaine is a children’s show crime syndicate led by the so called champion CinderBarney Tremaine. Their goal was to overthrow the Blunder Games Government of America and rename it in CinderBarney’s image; however, President Luke N. Monroe disbanded them because they broke Tremaine out of prison to get revenge on him after they were foiled by Team Stupendous and Spider Queen, who teamed up with all the teenage villains they faced so far, including Gideon, Nintoku, the Wolf Gang, and even Spider Queen’s cousin Starrina, to stop them in Villains Against False President!. ** David Borne as David Larry Tremaine/Former President CinderBarney (Kengo Toremein): The leader of Team Tremaine. His *** Delaine Rachuk as Kelly Johnston/Former First Woman Baby Boy (Urara Jonsuton): A spoiled brat who is CinderBarney’s right-hand woman. She *** Linus Townsend as Jeff Edgerly/Former Vice President BJ (Joichi Ejjirī): *** Hudson Nelson as Adams Boone/Former Secretary Riff (Taiki Būn): *** Nick Marty as Todd Fisher/Former Attorney General Scootie (Ryouta Fisshā): *** Coco Gannaway as Miss Hadley Armstrong/Former Director Etta (Mai Āmusutorongu): *** Remy Fortson as Eric Taliaferro''' 'Washington/Former Administrator Booker (''Gentarou Washinton): * Brianna Emiliano as Kim Jones/Dark Neko (Hatsune Jōnzu): A Catwoman-like villainess who made her debut in The Dark Neko!. Like Spider Queen, who used to be one, she is a thief, except she goes after priceless items. * The Wolf Gang is a group of werewolf kids who made their debut in Rise of the Wolf Moon! Their names resemble the composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. To transform, these kids look into the moon at night, and their motive is to take over Rockville, people’s vehicles including Team Stupendous’, and anything else they fancy. They even cause trouble throughout the city by marking their territory and creating dens like most wolves do, but they’re even no match for Team Stupendous. By day, they are students like Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam, and their daytime names are Michael Lewis, Andy Wang, and Fiona Hamilton respectively. ** Diego Skarsgard as Michael Lewis/Wolfie (Pakitsu Ruisu): The leader of the Wolf Gang with ** Whitney Stanley as Fiona Hamilton/Ama (Rihoko Hamiruton): The only female of the Wolf Gang who ** Jacob Lynch as Andy Wang/Mozart (Oda Ō): The third member of the Wolf Gang who wishes to be more of a good wolf boy. He * Lady Dara Davidson as Ezmeralda (Esumeraruda): An evil water spirit revived by Konya Grove’s worst enemies when they used a fragment of Carey’s magic to do so. In life, she was once the royal sorceress of the Wastes before she betrayed the Chief to set up her own “kingdom” and plan to have one of her sons take over Konya Grove by killing King Drazen after seeing it more comfortable. She had four children named Hamza, Isla, Thom, and Meemee; however, they had different destines and fates: Thom was killed by falling rocks trying to go after Drazen; Meemee became a traveler after being the first to turn against her by telling her that everyone has their own paths; Hamza was enamored by the sight of Drazen’s daughter Zoya (a hemorrhage of Romeo and Juliet) and he and Isla, along with the rest of their mother’s tribe, turned against her for the truth and Drazen’s; Isla was later promoted to the leader of Konya Grove’s Royal Guard. With that, Ezmarelda tried to kill Drazen, but Zoya stopped her and both females went over a cliff after a fight. When Zoya offered to rescue her, Ezmarelda refused to let go of her hatred, and she fell into a flash flood. Now with her spirit back, she assembles the ones who helped revive her (except Carey, whom they used for their plan) to carry out tasks against not only both Konya Grove and the Branch of Life, but also the Wastes as well. * Konya Grove’s Worst Enemies is an organization of Konya Grove’s traitors who is now a part of Ezmarelda’s army. They are tasked by her with attacks against Konya Grove, the Branch of Life, and the Wastes. ** Gavin Whittier as Hongo (Kotoha): The leader of Konya Grove’s Worst Enemies. He ** Abigail Jonson as Meena (Homare): One of Hongo’s cohorts who ** Didier Lombardi as Jur (Kanata): Another of Hongo’s cohorts who ** Eleanor V. Hopkins as Lani (Hagumi): Yet another of Hongo’s cohorts who ** Hiro Gannaway as Toby (Tobuyoshi): A former member of Damien’s forces who betrayed him to Ezmarelda’s army. He is a stealthy ninja who discovered Konya Grove and even the Branch of Life. He made his first main appearance in Within Confidence and Doubt!. ** Pandora Melchor as Anya (Mirai): An assassin working for Ezmarelda’s army. She made her first appearance in The Cure For Black Widow’s Bite!. ** Chatana Velasco as Layli (Seira): Meena’s old friend who made her first appearance in Army In, Army Out!. ** Joel St. Clark as Chun (Lyuke): A slightly elderly man working for Ezmarelda’s army. ** Gabriel Greenaway as Pen (Sougo): Hongo’s old friend Other Villains Male Villains * Barry Cason as Dr. Underbolt (): BJ/Gideon’s grandfather who first appeared in Gideon Underbolt?!. * Ryan Helmsley as Arthur Baker/Systemaniac (Takeshi Beikā): An influenced supervillain who appeared in Primarina and Peacemaker Noir!. * Nelson Larson as Maximus (Masato): Gideon’s hero who first appeared in ALH’s First Science Fair!. He * Stuart Walker as Uncle Wrencher (): Gideon’s uncle who first appeared in Uncle No-One’s-There-To-Stop-You!. * Omar Amadi as Tamio the Dusk Ninja (Tamio Makoshi): Nintoku’s birth father who first appeared in The Dusk Ninja’s Son!. As the legendary Dusk Ninja, he * Andrew Day as Crater the Moon Chunk Stealer (Kurētā): A collector of moon chunks who made his debut in Moonflower, Full of Treasure!. His main motive is to * Murray Phillips as Dark Prince Toxuis (Toshio-ōji): The main antagonist of the Season 21 episode Quest in a Fantasy World!. His goal is to * Chad Clooney as Sal Olson/Ra Sundale (Juzo Oruson): A sun villain who made his first appearance in Happy Reunion, Sun and Moon!. A villain in the day and even the night, he has the powers of the sun * Sadami Ali-Carter as Husani Nichal-Parker/Thutmosis IV (Hiroki Nikaru-Pākā): A mummy villain from Egypt who made his debut in The Rise of Thutmosis IV!. He is Thundra’s crush without realizing that she already has Punkguy. He has the ability to use his bandages as a rope, transform into a cobra, * Jake Scott as Drew Joyner/Black Hole (Taguchi Joinā): A boy holding an unbearable power of vengeance who made his debut in Black Hole Son!. He has the ability to create black holes and travel through them, * Uranus as Tazen/Count Horrificus (Hori): A mysterious vampire villain who first appeared in Lady Glamour’s Got Batty Love!. He is Lady Glamor’s boyfriend who appears to have shiny red eyes at midnight when there is a full moon. He has the ability to flirt with girls, including Primarina, send in bats, and rarely drink blood. In the day and even the night, he is a real vampire like Coulson, and a goth like Kane and Krymson. His least favorite food is garlic, and the reason why he stays in the dark is because of his fear of the sun. His daytime name is Tazen. * Donald Davis as Joseph O’Hara/Robo-meo (Hachiku Ohara): A cyborg version of Shakespeare’s Romeo who made his debut in Thunda’s Twin Brother!. He is Thundra’s twin brother who rarely speaks, despite being mostly silent due to her accidental destruction of the old O’Hara house in Phoenix and murder of their father. He has the ability to stretch his limbs, scan anything, create a little electric ball, and use a charm on females, including Primarina and Miss Fashion. He dislikes poison, crowds, and thieves, despite being a villain. In the day, he appears to be a dull-eyed student who doesn’t see things interesting, but he isn’t depressed; however, his favorite food is pizza. His daytime name is Joseph O’Hara. * Gus Dolley as Duke Shields/Ink Clot (Mizuto Shīrudo): An inky nighttime villain boy who first appeared in A Clot of Love!. A loner especially on Valentine’s Day, this boy will stop at nothing to find the perfect crush as he found Spectra when he first met Team Stupendous and their honorary members in his debut, but what he doesn’t know is that she loves the Nerd. He has ink powers, such as the ability to raise ink monsters as slaves, turn himself into a monster, shapeshift into anyone or anything, and transform any part of his body. When he is hurt, he has the ability to heal himself by regenerating his wounds. In the day, he appears to be a young author who never runs out of ink because of the fact that there is something inky about him: his blood type is ink and he can cry ink. He is also William’s love rival as they are competing against each other to win Millie’s heart. His daytime name is Duke Shields. Female Villains * Elisabeth Johnson-Jones as Maria Reynolds/Night-Maria (Somomo): A demoness feeding on people’s nightmares who first appeared in Night-Maria Strikes!. She appears in people’s dreams * Jacqueline Tran as Katima (Katima): The Yosh volcano goddess who appeared in Volcanic Rescue!. At first, she is decile, but only if anyone who steps in her area will she awaken and threaten their area. * Maya Davis as Mia Henderson/Edina (Chie Hendāson): BJ/Gideon’s love interest who first appeared in A Professor and a Witch!. She can cast spells to make things grow, shrink, or come to life, * Paula Radcliffe as Minaya (Minaya): A vengeful sea witch who made her debut in The Great Typhoon Quest!. Her goal is to * Lauren Hacker as the Fog Queen (): The main antagonist of the Season 22 episode Wrath of the Fog Queen!. She is the reason why * Danielle Wayans as Snowy Frost (Purimu Shimo): An icy villainess who made her first appearance in The Bride of Jackson Frost!. Jackson Frost’s girlfriend and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends, * Keia Hollis as the Queen of Cards (): The main antagonist of the Season 28 episode More Adventures in Wonderland!. She is first seen in the episode when Emma, having accidentally been transported to Wonderland after falling down a rabbit hole, meets her after taking a shortcut to the castle. The Queen orders the unseen execution of some of her guards after they paint on roses with white paint on accident and challenges Emma to a game of croquet in which * Natalie Allen as Josie O’Hara/Thundra (Homika Ohara): An electrical villainess who made her first appearance in Do You Electrify Me?. Adam/Punkguy’s villain girlfriend and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends, she has a sad, tragic backstory in which she accidentally destroyed her and Robo-meo’s house and killed their father in an explosion when they were kids, which explains why he (Robo-meo) doesn’t speak much and that they and their mother moved to Rockville. She has the ability to absorb electricity and use it as her powers, but she can also control machines too. In the day, she still has good in her and that Adam feels sorry for her about the tragic explosion she accidentally caused, but she is friends with Yvonne, Snowy, and Cora, and has a brother named Joseph. Her daytime name is Josie O’Hara, who was born in Phoenix. ** Sage Kursoe as B.O.L.T. (): A female robot Josie/Thundra created in the robotics club who became her sidekick in Josie’s New Robot Partner!. She can * Monica Hoffman as Cora Rhodes/Lady Glamour (Kikuko Rōdosu): A flirtatious young lady and one of Starrina’s mean girl friends who made her first appearance in Here Comes the Drama Lady!. She may be fashionable like Spider Queen, Miss Fashion, and Mira, but she is also elegant, spoiled, arrogant and egoistical, and has an interest of anything fancy and is a lover of handsome boys, including Carey/Peacemaker. She has the ability to flirt with boys including him, use a fan to put them under a hypnosis spell, use roses to attack, and use perfume. In the day, she is a girl from Paris and a bully to Emma and her friends, and she is friends with Yvonne, Snowy, and Josie. Her daytime name is Cora Rhodes. * Vega Frost as Britannia Bowen/Dolly (Harumi Bōen): A mysterious young doll collector who made her first appearance in Dolly’s Eyes See All!. She * Piper Cooligan as Tulip Darcy/Lilith the Seductive (Suzuka Dāshī): A human-disguised succubus in training who made her debut in Flirt of the Succubus!. She is a beautiful, flirty, coquettish, sultry, and seductive succubus disguised as a human girl, who loves nothing more than to flirt with handsome boys, including Carey/Peacemaker, and make them into her personal love slaves that help her carry her books or her bag at school, give her gifts that she wants, and even give her special treatments while it makes other girls jealous and wish to be like her. Her dream is to find the most perfect and handsome guy to have for her own and become the most powerful succubus in the whole world, and she won’t stop at nothing until she fulfills that dream. Like other succubi, she can cast a love charm on any male victim she sees, hypnotize them with her beautiful sultry eyes, and then suck their life force out of them when she kisses them on the lips. She can also fly with her succubus wings and whip at her opponents with her succubus tail, and even slice up anything with her tiger-like nails, and she can even disguise herself as a human with her magic heart gem hanging from her choker around her neck. As a human, she is shown to have come from London, and she is yet another love rival of a Lauren. Her disguise name is Tulip, named after a flower. ** Harvey Felbinger as Hugs (Hōyō): Lillith’s pet bat and one of her new henchmen who ** Kevin McDonald as Kisses (Kisu): Lillith’s pet snake and one of her new henchman who * Eden Paine as Emmaline (Ema): Prince Luis’ current enemy who * Zara Rousey as Scarlette (Ami): The leader of Poisoned Rain who appeared in the episode Revenge of the Leader of Poisoned Rain!. * Mizuki Takahashi-Meloni as Princess Lola Pops/Sweeter Tooth (Kyouka-hime): A sweet but sour princess who made her first appearance in Ballkid and Spider Queen Meet Sweeter Tooth!. She rules a candy realm where everyone is addicted to sweets. She has candy themed abilities. In the day, she is sweet to her subjects, but can be very sour when there are threats to her kingdom. Her daytime name is Lola Pops. * Joyce Struthers as Madison Gates/Miss Danger (Kitana Geitsu): A dangerous villainess who made her first appearance in * Catrina Somerville as Lady Octavia Cunningham/Princess Octavia (Tsubomi-hime Kaningamu-redi): Minaya’s niece who is also a spy for her. She Villain Groups * The Moonlight Mask Group (Mūnraitomasukugurūpu) is a French-born ninja group * The White Lotus Ninja Clan (Howaitorōtasuninjakuran) is a * The Snaky Kids are a trio of snake siblings who made their debut in Wolves VS Snakes!. They ** Joey McCain as Chet Hannigan/Cobra (Hanoi Hanigan): The leader of the Snaky Kids with the abilities of a cobra. He ** Zelda Morgan as Morgan Hannigan/Slitherine (Kiko Hanigan): The only female of the Snaky Kids with ** Lionel Wood as Walt Hannigan/Hiss (Naruto Hanigan): The youngest of the Snaky Kids who * Team Stupid is four of the evil clones of Team Stupendous created from Gideon’s opposite beam ** Kevin Tambor as Justin Patrick Crow/Hatebringer (Shinobu Masamune Karasu): ** Maiya Nathanson as Lynette Nyguen/Evil Queen (Chiyu Guen): In the day, she is shown to be Vietnamese-American as ** Atticus Sharpe as Alexander Smith/Strikeout (Okita Sumisu): ** Gary Klompus as Clyde John “CJ” Collins/Fortissimo (Hiryu Korinzu): Reformed Villains * Robo-Team Stupendous (): * Amy Thomas as Emma Diane Lee/Spider Queen'' (Kuki Rī''): First a former TS member named Arachnigirl, and now a (former) thief whose goal was to steal from people for herself, but will throw a terrible tantrum if she doesn’t get her way. Her only sidekicks are spider moths, which were turned to human fairies in Moth Mania!, her vehicle is the Spider Board which she takes to the skies on, and her weapon is the Arachnimagnet, which she uses to control things and even catch them; however, in the episode Spider Queen, Spider Queen, What Do You Choose?, she reformed because she chose to help Team Stupendous defend Rockville of children’s imaginations from Gideon, Nintoku, and Damien’s true plan. In the day and now even the night, she is sweet, helpful, and nice to Team Stupendous, and is the lead singer of a girl band called Black Widows. She is also best friends with Mira, her sister Cara, and Pauline, and owns a nighttime cafe called Spider Cafe. Her daytime name is Emma Lee. ** The Spider Moths (all have different voice actors) are Spider Queen’s henchmen who *** Katia Pugiotto as Mothranda (Mosuranda): One of Emma/Spider Queen’s favorite moth fairies who made her debut in Foxy-napped!. She was the first moth fairy to go to the moon with Spider Queen and receive her own powers from her friend. She has the ability to sense enemies in the Spider Fortress and shoot moon beams from her antennas to trap her victims. As a human girl, she can summon crystals to trap enemies, teleport to the moon and back, sense spider crystals, and use a red spider crystal dangling from her neck to trap enemies in moon bubbles. She turns into a young human girl with invulnerable moth wings and moon power given from a luna crystal she found and also a disguise name in Mothranda the Human!. Her disguise name is Lucina, named after Chrom’s daughter from Fire Emblem Awakening. ** Anne Marie Kay as Vixy: Emma/Spider Queen’s pet fox kit who made her debut in Spider Pet Trainer!. She was found by Emma while injured and taken back to the Lee house to be healed, and then be trained to become her pet. Although she is a small and ordinary fox kit, she can speak telepathically thanks to a moon-shaped crystal Emma found while exploring the Crystal Caverns with her friends, detect magic, and transform into mist. * Jasmine Dugmore as Captain Lunaris Moony (Chieko Mūnī-Kyaputen): The captain of a band of moon pirates who first appeared in Nighttime Pirates!. * Deema Glover as Queen Glace (Kuīngureisu): The (now former) evil ice witch who first appeared in the episode Cranes of Ice!. * Abby Spade as Bella Dawn/Dark Orchid (Shikimi Yoake): Lauren/Primarina’s developing new friend who made her debut in A Friendship (Never) Blossoms!. Orphaned when her parents died in a fire accident, she has ** Fanny Kemper as Daysie (Deijī): Bella/Dark Orchid’s pet baby monster flower who * Lee Erickson as Dylan Sanders/Armadylan (Adan Sandāsu): An armadillo-like villain turned hero with the former main goal to wreck on stuff and other crimes who made his debut in Adam VS Armadylan!. In Memories of the Reckless One!, it’s shown that he was a former Team Stupendous member, who was kicked out by Rocker Boy, Musashi, and an unnamed female Team Stupendous member for his recklessness; however, in the episode My Path, My Choice!, he reformed from his evil ways when he saw Team Stupendous hurt in a battle with him and Gideon and helped them, and he became a TS member again in Armadylan the TS Member...Again!. He has the abilities of an armadillo, such as rolling into a ball. In the day, he is a college student working in an auto shop. He is also friends with Rocker Boy and Musashi’s daytime selves again, and is a teasing friend to Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam sometimes. His daytime name is Dylan Sanders. ** Felix Diskin as Rolly (): Dylan/Armadylan’s talking pet armadillo who made his debut in Nighttime Rivals * Nicholas Riley as Jackson Frost (Kazuto Shimo): Peacemaker’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Battle of the Ice Dragons!. ** Logan Willinger as Thom Bernard/Boy Bluster (Hitashi Bānādo): Jackson Frost’s apprentice * Christina Harris as Sara Wilson/Mysteria (Nagi U~Iruson): Primarina’s nighttime rival who made her debut in Lauren and the Crystal Ball!. * Ed Floyd as Bentley Ferrari/Lunar Devil (Shitoron Ferāri): Ballkid’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Ballkid Makes Rivals!. In the day, he is of Italian heritage * Roger Keith as Cole Brandt/Tomb (Yuu Buranto): Punkguy’s nighttime rival who made his debut in Meet Your ‘Tomb’, Peacemaker!. Anti-Heroes * Yolanda Parker as Quinn Cash/Miss Masquerade (Maaya): A fashionista anti-hero who made her debut in Enter Miss Masquerade!. She has the ability to dress up as anyone and copy their moves * Damien Hawke as Damien/Memorizer (Genji): An anti-hero who made his first appearance in Guess Who’s Coming To Damien’s For Dinner?. Beside Jeffery, he is CinderBarney's worst enemy, who will do anything to disband Team Tremaine because he never expected them to try to overthrow the Monroe Black Tower because he was a supporter of Luke Monroe. He has a former Team Stupendous self named Memorizer, in which he has the ability to boost his powers with memories, whether happy or sad, and also take and store memories, as shown in Past and Present!. ** Jerry Kazama as Kenta (Kenta): ** Ian Sabat as Cole (Kenshi): ** Sonny Clickenbeard as Luisao (Shingo): * Kai James and DeeDee Newton as Troy and Tasha Andersen/The Shapeshifters (Masakazu and Naoko Anderusen): Two siblings who * Veronica Neves as Olivia Chan/Firebreather (Oboro Chan): * Jerry Tidwell as Javier Sanders/Seabird (Mikuni Sandāsu): A seagull-like anti-hero who made his first appearance in Big Brother Dylan!. He is Dylan/Armadylan’s long lost younger brother who * Edgar Vasile as Marian “Skull” Petrescu/Dark Sorcerer (Aosuke Petoresuku): A strange anti-hero who made his first appearance in Strange Hero In Bucharest!. Residing in Romania, he ALH Students * Timothy Duncan as Raymond Erickson (Mahito Erikuson): A crazy student * Sofia Watson as Kelly Torres (Kira Toresu): * Rachel Leroy-Rhodes as Julie DeFonta (Mari Defonta): * Nathan Stinson as Phillip Richards (Shin Richāzu): One of the school’s bullies * Niwat Uhcakip as Lee Blake-Chin (Toshiya Bureikuchin): One of Phillip’s lackeys who is Korean-American. He * Donovan Layden as Gabriel Owens (Yutaka Ōu~enzu): The other of Phillip’s lackeys who * Hayden Holt as Carey Green (Taro Midori): * Summer Lee as Jennifer ‘Krymson’ Brown (Atsuko Kasshoku): A goth girl who * Maria Stevenson as Patricia Stewart (Satoko Suchuwāto): Lauren/Primarina’s daytime rival * Denzel Russo as Timothy Booker (Katsuhisa Bukkā): Another one of the smartest students in Carey, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam’s class, who is revealed to be a TS member named Vixon in A Real Foxy Nerd!. He * Callie Soon-Chunk as Mikaela Lawman (Yayoi Rōman): The school’s rocker * Ike Allen as Duncan ‘Kane’ Blue (Shinji Ao): A goth boy who is Krymson’s boyfriend. He * Steven Ha as Bob Satsuphan (Issei Satsufan): A Yosh-American student * Owen ‘Brick’ Jacobs as Jeffery ‘Boy in Black’ Edison (Toshi Ejison): David/CinderBarney’s bully who * Joseph Peterson as Andy Thomas (Dairou Tōmasu): * Aaron D. Carter as Dean Samuel Salter (Hotaru Samyueru Sorutā): Principal Salter’s son who * Isaac Thompson as Joshua White (Etsuko Shiro): * Peter Patton as Ian Ashley Timothy Billy Sanderson (Motaro Ashurī Timoshī Birī Sandāson): A boy with the longest name * Ellie Riona as Elsa Slikk (Akemi Surikku): * Gary Swanson as Robert Kyd (Naoshi Kiddo): * Michael Dawson as Coulson (Johto): A vampire dancer who made his first appearance in A Gothic New Student!. * Daniella Myers-Den as Skye Ming (Tsunami Akira): A girl from a different class who first appeared in Skye Hits Back!. * Robert Kennedy as Geoffrey Cook (Kazuo Kukku): A boy from a different class who appeared with Skye in Skye Hits Back!. * Star Lanoil as Lisa Mills (Katsumi Miruzu): The President of the Fantasy Readers’ Club who made her debut in Queen Lisa and Her Kid Counsel!. Birthstone Children * Kyle Clayton as Garnet (Gānetto): A dark-red haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 11 episode Primarina’s First Garnet Drake Ride!, this boy appears on January to celebrate birthdays in that month. He has the ability to change into different colors, thus changing his hair color, purify the energies in one’s body by getting rid of the toxins, and protect anyone from having nightmares. In that episode, he is the owner of a garnet drake in which Lauren is trying to learn how to ride. That is until at night, Gideon plans to kidnap it, so Primarina helps Garnet save it. * Mal Alton as Amethyst (Amejisuto): A purple-haired girl who appeared in the Season 11 episode The Perfect Amethyst!, this girl appears on February to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, she befriends and helps Lauren/Primarina find the perfect amethyst in time for Pauline’s birthday, but Spider Queen gets jealous and tries to beat them to it first to steal it. Luckily, the girls work together to find it before she does. She made her returning appearance in the episode Opposite City!, in which she has the ability to purify others and clear negative energy. * Jayde Wright as Aquamarine (Akuamarin): A teal-haired girl who appeared in the Season 14 episode Daydreamin’ Aquamarine!, this girl appears in March to celebrate birthdays in that month. She has the ability to become attuned to people’s emotions. In that episode, Team Stupendous recruits her to help stop CinderBarney when he plans to get back in the Black Tower while poor, kidnap dreamers, and close down the Daydreamers’ Society by his own order. * Ivan ‘Thorn’ Hansen as Diamond (Daiyamondo): A white-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 11 episode A Diamond For My Birthday!, this boy appears on April to celebrate its birthdays. He has the ability to bring strength, victory, courage, and fortitude to people. In that episode, he helps Carey/Peacemaker get a diamond he was scheduled to receive on his birthday back from Spider Queen who wants to keep it for herself. * Ebenezer Jackson as Emerald (Emerarudo): A green-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 20 episode Happy Gideon Day!, this boy appears on May to celebrate its birthdays. He has the ability to open and nurture the heart. In that episode, he is invited to BJ/Gideon’s birthday by Team Stupendous, who has found out that today is his (Gideon) birthday and that he wants to proclaim a holiday based on him, mind controlling troublemakers who dislike him to celebrate it every year. * Cleo McLean as Alexandrite (Arekisandoraito): A bluish mossy green-haired girl by day, and a dark red-haired girl at night who made her appearance in the Season 20 episode An Outsider in the Grove!, this girl appears with her sister Pearl on June to celebrate its birthdays. She has the power to bring luck, good fortune, and love. In that episode, Team Stupendous meets her on their first adventure in Konya Grove, where they are introduced to Spider Queen’s birth mother, a spider fairy named Tarantulina, and is revealed to be one of the Grove’s inhabitants. * Jessica McCloud as Pearl (Pāru): A white-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 12 episode Where Runs Pearl, the Pure-Hearted Girl!, this girl appears beside her sister Alexandrite on June to celebrate its birthdays. She has the ability to attract protection, good luck, and wealth. In that episode, she is invited to Kyle’s birthday party near a lake full of lotuses with Spider Queen planning to crash the party by stealing all the lotuses from the lake. Luckily, Pearl and Team Stupendous were there to stop her before she could keep them to treasure. * Sasha Anderson as Ruby (Rubī): A red-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 13 episode Wicked Worries of the East!, this girl appears on July to celebrate its birthdays. Besides clearing worries, she has the power of love like Peacemaker does. In that episode, Kyle/Ballkid gets help from her when he stuck in a decision between going to his older brother’s barbecue party or going to Rockville’s Fourth of July Firework Special with his friends Carey and Lauren. She says she will help him bring the barbecue party to the Firework Special, but first, he will have to help her stop Spider Queen from taking a precious ruby necklace with her. * Jaidee Thanakrit-Sherman as Peridot (Peridotto): A light green-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 13 episode Peridot To Calm Your Nerves!, this boy appears with his sister Spinel on August to celebrate its birthdays. He has the ability to calm people down and bring good health, restful sleep, and peace to relationships by balancing emotions and mind. In that episode, Kyle/Ballkid is calmed down when he befriends Peridot who is currently upset about his favorite peridot being stolen by Nintoku, so he helps him get it back which won't be easy unless he calms down. * Amber Young as Spinel (Supineru): A light red-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 23 episode Peacemaker a Guardian!, this girl appears alongside her brother Peridot on August to celebrate birthdays on that month. She has the power to clear negative energy and relieve stress. In that episode, Peacemaker, who has been anointed as one of the honorary guardians of the hidden kingdom of Konya Grove, gets her help to get rid of his stress in time to stop Armadylan with the help of the rest of Team Stupendous from breaking into the palace. * Isabelle Simpson as Sapphire (Safaia): A blue-haired girl who appeared in the episode The Sapphire Seas!, this girl appears on September to celebrate birthdays on that month. She also lives on an island near the legendary Sapphire Seas as well, and gives wisdom of fidelity and integrity. In that episode, Sapphire takes Lauren/Primarina to her island where she tells her about the bad news: someone is trying to rob a cave full of sapphires for something, and that person is Gideon, who plans to use them for his newest invention, the Gemstone Armor, in order to defeat Team Stupendous easily on their next mission involving him. * Libby Burnett as Tourmaline (Torumarin): A pink-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 14 episode Dusk’s Unlucky Day!, this girl appears along with her sister Opal to celebrate its birthdays. In that episode, Peacemaker takes his injured pet back cat Dusk to her when the Rockville Vet is closed for the night, and while he and his friends deal with Spider Queen and take back a bad luck charm which she stole from the local museum, she heals both of Dusk’s legs and takes him back to the Dawson-Tremaine household. She made her returning appearance in Opposite City!, in which, like Garnet, has the ability to change colors, thus changing her hair color as well, and has the power to clear and purify others of their negative energy given to them by Mysteria’s cursed mystery cake. * Vivian Ball as Opal (Opāru): A rainbow-haired girl who appeared in the Season 10 episode Curse of the Cursed Jewel!, this girl appears on October with her sister Tourmaline to celebrate its birthdays. She is also known as the "Queen of Gems", despite the fact she is just 16 years old, and is the first Birthstone Child to appear on the show as well. Sh3 has the ability to bring about loyalty and faithfulness. In that episode, Kyle/Ballkid gets help from Opal (who has one of her Restoring Opals) when Nintoku gives Zachary a cursed jewel on his late Halloween party. * Joseph Gibson as Topaz (Topāzu): A yellow-haired boy who first appeared in the Season 11 episode "Topazes On the Ride of Their Life!", this boy appears along with his sister Citrine on November to celebrate its birthdays. He has the ability to bring desires to life. In that episode, Adam/Punkguy meets Topaz and his pet topaz tiger when Spider Queen and Dark Neko team up to capture it. Punkguy then works with him to stop the girls and save his pet's family. He made his returning appearance in The Return of Topaz!, in which he brings joy and peace to the process of manifestation. * Evie Morgan as Citrine (Shitorin): An orangey brown-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 16 episode The Beautiful Jewel of Citrine!, this girl appears along with her brother Topaz on November to celebrate its birthdays. She has the ability to heal bladder diseases and imbalances in the thyroid gland. In that episode, Peacemaker recruits her to help him and Team Stupendous stop Spider Queen when she targets a special citrine jewel to increase her luck during her plans. * Miles Lombardi as Zircon (Jirukon): A light blue-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 10 episode "The Cave of Zircons!", this boy appears with his two siblings Tanzanite (brother) and Turquoise (sister) on December to celebrate the birthdays of people born in that month. He has a powerful healing power, as he has the ability to cleanse energy. In that episode, Zircon helps Team Stupendous find zircons when Hampton Jewelers is sold out of jewelry based on that just two days before William/the Nerd’s birthday, but they are not the only ones in the cave full of when they notice Nintoku's Red Ninjas trying to steal gemstones for him. * Tobias Cummings as Tanzanite (Tanzanaito): A velvet blue-haired boy who made his appearance in the Season 26 episode Tanzanite Tantrum!, this boy appears along with his two siblings Zircon (brother) and Turquoise (sister) on December to celebrate its birthdays. He has the power to accelerate spiritual growth. In that episode, he appears to help Peacemaker and Team Stupendous retrieve the Tanzanite Crystal from Edina, who plans to use it to upgrade her sorcery. * Callie Schumer as Turquoise (Tākoizu): A turquoise-haired girl who made her appearance in the Season 17 episode The Three Little Children!, this girl appears along with her brothers Zircon and Tanzanite on December to celebrate its birthdays. She brings happiness, and has the ability to heal eyes. In that episode, Peacemaker stays behind to look for her to keep happy the three children he was babysitting in the day while he and Team Stupendous stop CinderBarney, who is planning to brainwash the kids’ parents into becoming guest stars in his new show. Recurring Characters * Gabriel de la Grange as Pierre la Kete (Maeda Rakete): * Eric Klare as the witch doctor () who made his first appearance in * Damian Carter as Sylvester Myers (Ryusei Maiyāzu): Kyle/Ballkid’s older brother who made his debut in Wicked Worries of the East!. * Chloe Cartman as Ravena (Karasu): Coulson’s crush who made her first appearance in The Legend of Ravena!. * Mia Turner as Kitty Mew (Neko Mew): Carey/Peacemaker’s childhood toy who was mentioned in earlier episodes but made her first appearance in Kitty Mew to the Rescue!. * Michelle Tran as Tarantulina (Tarantorina): Emma/Spider Queen’s birth mother who first appeared in An Outsider in the Grove!. * Kindle Potter as Elecktra Lee (Erekutora Rī): Emma/Spider Queen’s older sister who made her first appearance in * Sabrina May Curtis as Anna Kyd (Emiru Kiddo): Robert’s niece who is the daughter of his brother’s girlfriend. She is * Romona Sizemore as Tovah (Yuni): Sim’s girlfriend who made her first appearance in * Alice Rollins as Mamiya (Mamiya): Wan’s lover who is known as the dolphin girl. She made her first appearance in * Ian Boat as Eno (Toshiharu): A resident of Konya Grove whose home was destroyed in a storm. He is now a resident of the Branch of Life. He made his first appearance in * Tina Sheridan as Noe (Tsukasa): Princess Zoya’s nephew who made his first appearance in * Vicky Joanna Penfold as Tom Suzumiya (Suzumiya Tomiko): Ray/Nintoku’s girlfriend who Other Characters * Emily Harding as Precious (Kichōna): * Lee Strutt as Kitty Satan (Kitisatan): * Ace Billsby as Pterodactyl (Puterodakuchiru): * Harold Ashland as Professor Pippy Anderson (Yukimasa Andāson): * Jonas Foxworth as Professor Hiroyuki Sawata (Hiroyuki Sawata): * Billy Crosswell as Dr. Oswald Jones (Daisuke Jōnzu): * Megara Amara as Princess Zaria (Maria-hime): * Sally Jensen as Officer Marcy Hardy (Asuka Hādi): * Alan Piaget as Dan (Kenji): * Jeremiah Hawkins as Kenneth Salvia (Yoshito Sarubia): * Ned Metmutha as Lee the Blood Ninja (Lee): * Ezra Pallett as Jayjay Thom (Jotaro Tomu): * Sarah Spence as a servant boy (Sougo) who appeared in the episode CinderBarney Broke!. * Keenan Strange as Mr. Nerdbrain (): BJ/Gideon’s childhood rival who appeared in the episode Kyle and the Cookie Factory!. * Scott Layden as Coach Eric (Shujinko-kōchi): A swimming coach who appeared in the episode The Pussycat Who Can Swim!. * Patrick James as Cupid (Kyūpiddo): A Valentine’s Day figure who appeared in the episode Cupid Primarina!. * Loretta King as Alice Randolph (Sumi Randorufu): A dreamer who made her appearance in Majestic Adventures In Wonderland!. * Angelina Matthews as Lady June (Jun-redi): * Octavia Sunny as Lilac (Rairakku): * Priscilla Edwards as Dracqui (Motsuki): Coulson’s older sister who made her appearance in Vintage Vampire Party!. * Dylan Rhodes as Clarx (Kurakkusu): A young alien student who made his appearance in Visitor From Space!. * Tiberius Toubes as the cave inhabitant (Tadanobu) who made his appearance in * Christian Jurgensmeyer as Captain Jon Sunburn (Tessho Hiyake-Kyaputen): * Mel Yenshuzi as Yen Lee (Yen Rī): Emma/Spider Queen’s uncle who * Kuki Katsui as Rhonda Lee (Kaori Rī): Emma/Spider Queen’s new aunt who * Jack Barley as the Moth Man (Mosuman): * Brayan Bullet as Zephyr (Zefā): * Alaina Serandour as Helena (Fumie): * Victoria Epcar as Purity (Jundo): * Mary Rose Stephenson as Khim (Kimu): * Daniel Posey as Apollo (Tiga): One of Mozart’s old friends from middle school who * Ayira Ferguson as Una (Saiko): Another of Mozart’s old friends from middle school who Guest Characters Japanese dub names to add * Muzan * Yaya * Izuki * Shoto * Yusuke * Kioko * Nana * Izuku * Shifukato * Tsuyu * Katsuki * Hiryu * Kyoka * Airu * Tino Category:Characters